we long for starlight and the low tide
by S.J Carter
Summary: park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, and dream about me. ―-Multiple pairings/friendships (a series of unrelated drabbles, includes: klayley, camcel, tybekah, haylijah, klamille, etc.)
1. i

_Le notes:_ exams are done, I'm bored and I miss this show. Currently trying to fill the void with an ouat marathon and somehow, I ended up writing these drabbles. Some of these were prompted, most were not. Let me know if you have any requests, maybe I'll continue this. If my muse stops being so fickle, that is. Oh well, enjoy the show my lovelies.

_Summary:_ park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, and dream about me. ―-Multiple pairings/friendships (a series of unrelated drabbles, includes: klayley, camcel, tybekah, etc.)

**.**

**._.**

**we long for starlight and the low tide**

**._.**

**.**

_part one_

**.**

**/ / /**

**klaus/hayley**

**.**

one: ―_but in the light of the moon, the wolves will always call you back_

**.**

"What are you doing here?" she hisses out of the corner of her mouth.

He stands over her window sill, arms crossed over his chest, grinning like a maniac. A shadow of a sort of monster is his cloak as he makes her question why in the world she forgets to close her windows at night. After all, this isn't the first time that he had flown to her bay without a warning, like a peter pan to her wendy. Once every month, at the turn of the moon, Niklaus comes to her in phases of fire, ash, smoke, and bloodlight ―always carrying a hungry look in his eyes.

"Oh c'mon now love, no need for charades" he reaches for her chin, pulling her close and whispering something sinister in to her ear. "We both know why you leave your window open, every night."

"Klaus―" she slowly released, realizing that living in the same house as him would come at a price. One question remained, was Hayley Marshall willing to pay up, just yet? She didn't know. He answered her by shoving her against his chest; she noticed a fury in his gaze, the way his fingers dug in to the fabric of her hips. "Klaus stop!"

"I would." He grinned ―teeth looking sharp underneath the light of the moon― grinned wide enough to swallow her whole. "If you had truly wanted me to do so, _little wolf_, I would."

For a moment, her eyes meet his and she sees something dark swirling within his bright blue irises. Then, Hayley turns away. Her silence reveals her truest desires as her too-thin fingers close around his wrists.

Niklaus threw his head back and laughed. "You like me, far too much, _Hayley_."

"I hate you," she insists as the words quickly slip out of her lips. She expects him to laugh again but, he surprises her. Klaus bends down in order to press his lips against hers and at first, her eyes widen. However, soon afterwards, Hayley's shoulders sink in, and she closes her eyes and kisses back.

The wolf in him awakens as he pushes her against the wall, her head slamming back when he had bit in to the soft skin just above her breasts. "I hate you," she repeats. He responds only by biting her, harder. And _Ihateyou, Ihateyou_― she whispers in to his mouth.

_I know_, he mutters, weaving his fingers in to her chestnut colored hairs. His voice sounds softer now, sad even. Suddenly, she remembers why everyone always abandons this boy, currently tangled in her arms ―because he's toxic, self-destructive, and she is the same.

_You're in love with someone else_, she reminds him, unable to control the tears gathering in her eyes.

_I know_, this time, Klaus's tone is smug as he kisses her, all over again. _I know_.

Hayley thinks that it is far too late for her to start running now.

**.**

**/ / /**

**marcel/camille**

**.**

two: ―_you know those love songs break your heart_

**.  
**_(once upon a time au, marcel as peter pan and camille as a lost girl)_

The piper's sad song plays every night, before she goes to sleep. She had heard it, long ago, as a child and well, legend says that only unloved boys and girls get to hear this broken hearted melody. Orphans, at most, feel unwanted quite often. Or so she thinks. And so, as a lass, she had followed the sound of the piper all the way in to the depths of the forbidden forest. There, many young ones had been seen dancing around bonfires, chanting savage songs as their enchanter remained lurking amongst the shadows. Tonight, however, things seemed a little different. A little odd since no other children were present, only her and the mysterious sleepless stranger.

She ventured around for a while, searching for the sounds' whereabouts. Curiously, the noise led her to a tall oak tree. There, at the edge of the largest branch, sat the piper boy. She stared at him as the moonlight shone above his head, only to reveal a few of his features. It was quite an interesting phenomenon since no one had ever seen his face before. He was always hidden by a shadow, a shadow many called Pan.

Camille looks up to catch a glimpse of dark hairs and eyes. Then, the music suddenly stops.

The shadow descends, catching her off guard, twisting his arm around her waist and pulling her close. She clenches her fingers into fists as her heart speeds up at his touch.

"Pan," she mistakenly releases, catching his gaze.

"Actually," surprisingly, the piper boy only smiles, lips turning as dark as blood. "Pan is the title the villagers had given me. I prefer to go by my first name," he leans in close in order to whisper, "Marcellus."

Nervously, she gulps as his fingers push a few strands of her hairs behind her ear. She regrets her decision, almost immediately. She should have been a good little girl and stayed in bed instead of venturing out in to the darkness of the night, only to be whisked away by the prince of Neverland.

**.**

**/ / /**

**tyler/rebekah**

**.**

three: ―_we long for journeys and the roadside, we long for fairytales and firesides_

**.**

She finds him on the side of the road, utterly surprised by his presence. She had no clue how he had managed to escape Marcel's prison grounds. But, then again, Tyler Lockwood always was a clever boy.

He's bruised, covered in bloodied scars with a tortured look on his face. She wonders what measures he had taken in order to gain his freedom. Somehow, someway, she found him admirable and yet, she herself was a coward. For Rebekah had wanted this much, freedom. But, she'd always missed her chance. In a moment, she thinks the brave freedom fighter dead, rotting on the sidewalk.

Rebekah puts her hand to his chest, leans down and whispers "Hello? Tyler…are you…alive?" She sticks out a hand and touches his shoulder. He groans, turning over to see her glowing face. He's shocked, more than relieved that someone had finally found him. And to think that _that _someone had to be _her_.

"Rebekah?" He whispers as his eyes widen. Tyler's head had somehow ended up on her lap.

Shockingly, she sees the brief spark of life in his eyes, and sadness, and pain, and so much hurt. So she bites in to her wrist and presses her bloodied skin against his mouth, trying to ease his suffering and heal his wounds. He drinks first, before pulling away quickly, regaining some strength. "I thought you would have left me to die."

Her smile is…refreshing. "We were on the same side once," she specifies, "I figured I might owe you one."

**.**

**/ / /**

**klaus/camille**

**.**

four: ―_don't ask me about his lips_

**.**

He kisses her underneath a crisp full moon, in the middle of November rain, on a lonely and gloomy night. His lips burn hers, leaving a red mark behind. They stretch full over white teeth, taut like a drum. His hands graze over her skin. She can tell that his fingers are scarred with stories because of the way they slide down her legs, hungrily. Her stomach drops when he looks at her and her palms itch for his bones.

("Cami," Rebekah is the one to snap her out of her reverie. "Did you hear me?" She questions.

The girl shakes her head, pushing her cursed thoughts about the hybrid out of her mind. "Sorry, what did you say?" Later, she'll gaze at Niklaus with a distasteful smile, hiding beneath this shadow of desire and wanting).

**.**

**/ / /**

**elijah/hayley**

**.**

five: ―_oh darling, my heart's on fire_

**.**

Every time he touches her, he always leaves a burning trail of numerous emotions lingering on her skin. They tither, somewhere between sadness, hope, desperation, and betrayal. She's never felt all that before. Each emotion separately felt painful enough but with him, there's this jumble of hurt and sorrow and sometimes ―sometimes― she wishes that they had never met. At least then, she wouldn't be affected by his actions. She wouldn't be so moved by his declarations.

She wouldn't be so afraid of losing herself, all over again.

Because on the nights where she cries herself to sleep, he catches her tears and reminds her that it is okay to believe in someone. It is okay to trust, to care, to depend. Not everyone will end up disappointing her. Elijah swears by this.

He'd never let her get hurt. Never again.

("I'm frightened," she whispers, "of how much I matter to you. Trust me Elijah; I'm not all that reliable."

"But I am," he presses his lips to her too-thin fingers, "and I would never cease to look after you." He whispers in to her skin. "I promise you, Hayley. I won't abandon you."

She cries in to his arms as the memories of her missing parents pass her by).

**.**

**/ / /**

**davina/marcel**

**.**

six: ―_park that car, drop that phone_

**.**

He'd realized that she'd been gone for a couple of hours, though he hadn't realized that she'd actually fallen asleep inside his car. Marcel leans over, knocking on the glass in order to catch her attention. Davina slowly lifts her eyelids, watching his lips curl in to a smile at the sight of her wakefulness. She sighs, much to his disappointment.

"What are you doing in there?" Marcel questions.

Davina rolls the window down, sending him a deathly glare. "Sleeping."

"I can see that," he mentions, "but why in my car? Klaus offered you a perfectly good bedroom."

"Do you honestly think that I want to live under the same roof as Klaus?" She had a point, a good one at that. And Marcel didn't exactly disagree with her sentiments. "Besides," Davina continues, "your car is the only place where I feel safe."

Her confession moves him. And though he understood her concerns, Marcel had seen Klaus's kind demeanor. He wishes that Davina would also notice that, more than anything. "Klaus is an artist too, you know? Maybe you two could bond over that. Share painting supplies, trade skills and secrets behind mixing colors…all that jazz."

"I'm sure we'd get along just as great as Vincent Van Gogh's partnership with Paul Gaughin." She sarcastically rings and, unfortunately for her, Marcel's knowledge on art history is quite lacking.

"Will you, just try?" He asks, desperately. "Klaus isn't all bad. He saved my life and took me under his wing. That must mean something to you."

They lock eyes. She contemplates on the decision of whether or not to start boiling his blood. "I'm not as forgiving as you are, Marcel. Klaus is dangerous, and I won't trust him. No matter what you say to me." She turns over to her side as the window rolls shut. Davina closes her eyes again, drifting off in to a deep slumber.

Marcel starts to think that perhaps, Davina and Klaus share many more similarities. More specifically, ones that don't have to do with art and it's to his shocking surprise that this might frighten him, just a little.

**.**

**/ / / **

**Tbc**

**/ / / **

**.**

_Le more notes: _I'll post part two in about a week or so. Happy holidays!

―**_Xoxo Carter_**


	2. ii

_Le notes:_ I've added Kol to the mix for a bit of fun. And also because I just love him, and NateBuzz is super attractive/hunky-dory. I miss his face on tvd, he'd be a great addition to the spin-off. By the way, the first drabble is a continuation of the last one from the previous chapter (with davina). Sorry for the confusion. Hope you enjoy!

_Summary:_ park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, and dream about me. ―-Multiple pairings/friendships (a series of unrelated drabbles, includes: klayley, camcel, tybekah, etc.)

**.**

**._.**

**we long for starlight and the low tide**

._.

**.**

_part two_

**.**

**/ / /**

**davina/josh**

**.**

seven: ―_sleep on the floor and dream about me_

**.**

Another overly loud knock awakens her from her day-dream. It's the second time today. Davina growls at the event. If this wasn't Josh's doing, then she would have torn the world down in order to get just one peaceful nap.

"Hey," Josh mouths and she can't hear him because the windows are still rolled up. "You gunna let me in?" Again, she ignores his presence. But, Josh is quite persistent. "I know you're awake."

Davina's dark circles are quite apparent. She hadn't slept in days. Grumpily, she unlocks the door. Almost immediately, Josh joins her. She grunts at him, still uncomfortable. However, Josh is the only person whom she trusts, at this very moment. So finally, she becomes a bit vulnerable and weak. "Did Marcel send you?"

"No," it takes him only moments to reply. No sign of hesitation, which meant that he wasn't lying. "I was worried about you. I thought you ran off."

"Without you?" She smiles. He nods. "I'd never do that." Davina confesses. "You're the only reason why I'm still somewhat sane."

He smiles back at her, feeling extremely relieved by her words. "So, are you gunna spend the night in here?" She nods her head at his gestures. "Is it okay if I stay here with you? Wouldn't want some creep sneaking up on you in the middle of the night."

"I'm an all-powerful witch Josh, I can handle myself. I don't need your protection."

"Fine," she's caught off-guard by his calm demeanour. "Just, let me keep you company then?"

"Of course," she releases, leaning in to his shoulder. Suddenly, Davina realizes that Marcel's car isn't the only place where she feels safe. Josh's arms are also quite soothing, strangely enough.

**.**

**/ / / **

**klaus/hayley/elijah**

**.**

eight: ―_say something, i'm giving up on you_

**.**

On a late night spent out and about, Niklaus comes home to see her fast asleep on his table. She's got countless fliers spread out across the wooden board, all to do with baby cribs, diapers, and children's toys. He sighs, watching her take her nap, quite uncomfortably. For a moment, he thinks she might mumble something quite scandalous. And she does. He can't exactly decode what she's saying.

However―

_"Elijah_," she whispers. Klaus reaches out anyway. He traces her neck, up and down her pulse point. Perhaps, thinking about her rich tasting blood. He always was an animal. His finger pushes a few strands of loose hairs behind her left ear. He pretends not to hear her voice, just goes with the flow.

(Later, it gets even darker. She actually sheds a few tears, in her sleep. So he picks her up in his arms, carries her up to her bedroom and places her under soft cotton white sheets. He doesn't think that he'd wonder if she'd wake up and presume that Elijah was the one who tucked her in.

He doesn't think that he cares much, either).

Hayley awakens with the rise of the sun and detects Niklaus's strong scent, all over her skin. It doesn't surprise her, not in the least.

**.**

**/ / / **

**rebekah/matt**

**.**

nine: ―_come over and say nothing, silence is everything_

**.**

_(au in which matt runs away to nola for a little while in order to escape all the chaos back at mystic falls, rebekah is more than happy to see him)_

"I love you," she says as her voice is a little muffled by his pillow.

They are lying beside one another after a night of passion and a bit of regret, mostly from his side. And her head is on chest, listening to his melodic heartbeat. He's tracing shapes on her pale skin and he's humming the tune of an old song, something like The Beatles, but not quite.

"I know," he releases, smugly.

"You're not going to say it back?" She questions, eyes gleaming with curiosity and a bit of insecurity.

He kisses her instead, passionately and forcefully. With mixed feelings of desperation, loneliness, loss and possibly, love. She thinks that, perhaps, this much could be enough, for now.

**.**

**/ / / **

**rebekah/davina/hayley/kol**

**.**

ten: ―_girls night_

**.**

_(au in which kol survives and comes to nola with his family, unfortunately, not everyone seems to enjoy his strange sense of humour)  
_**  
**"You forgot the pop co―"

"I got it!" Hayley exclaims, running towards her fluffy pink bed with a bowl of freshly popped corn in hand. Rebekah and Davina smile her way, welcoming her in. "So, you two pick a movie yet?"

"We can't decide," Davina reveals, lifting the dvd's towards the wolf girl's face, "The Notebook or A Walk to Remember?" (Rebekah feels a bit nauseous at the thought, "I haven't seen either of them yet, but they both sound equally as ghastly. Since you're the pregnant one, you get to pick").

(Hayley rolls her eyes, "lucky me," her tone is sarcastic. She pops one of the films in to the dvd player, just in time to catch two dark eyes, staring at her from her across the window).

"You nosey little pervert!"

Three pillows are thrown in one direction, as a display of pure anger. Moments later, the girls could still hear Kol's snickering in the background.

**.**

**/ / / **

**kol/elijah/klaus/rebekah**

**.**

eleven: ―_and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

**.**

A white Christmas.

It was unexpected but certainly not…unwelcomed.

Kol is the first to tumble freely in to the snow, eyes wide open and full of joy. He lies on his back, gazing at the sky, remembering the amazing feeling of being alive. His death had been brief. However, he missed _this_; these little moments in his life. Consequently, Niklaus ruins his day-dreaming by throwing a snowball in his face.

"Start running _Nik_!" He warns, getting to his feet and dusting the snow off his jeans. Klaus, to his brother's surprise, walks back in to his home and cowers behind Elijah.

He stares as one brother holds a snowball in hand, pacing before him, and the other grips his suit tightly, still hiding. "What in God's name is going on?" He releases, almost dropping his cup of tea.

"All right brother," Kol ignores Elijah's confusion. "You either come out here and face me or," the youngest brother's devilish grin frightens the eldest one, "I take 'Lijah down with you."

An expression of fear appears on his face ("now now Kol," Elijah begins, "let's not get hasty, this is a brand new suit, after all. Wouldn't want to stain it."

"Of course not, 'Lijah").

"Kol." Elijah warns.

"Let's see you try and get me,_ little_ brother." Niklaus taunts.

"Niklaus, for God's sake!" Elijah shouts and the snowball flies.

Fortunately, both brothers duck their heads.

(_"Kol! Nik! 'Lijah! _Just wait 'til I get my hands on either of you!" The snow drips down Rebekah's face and on to her pretty dress.

All three brothers make a run for it).

**.**

**/ / /**

**kol/rebekah**

**.**

twelve: ―_in the arms of an angel, fly away from here_

**. **

_(au where kol is alive again and with his family, but sometimes, he still feels like he's dead inside)_

His screams echo throughout the night. He wakes up with tears streaming down his face and he's yelling so loud that his lungs might explode. His own eardrums might break in to oblivion. And he dreams of flames, of his body on fire. Of his brother's teary-eyed expression. He wakes up and sees his skin, all ash-y and broken and then, he sees the remnants of his body. He disappears before his own eyes.

_"Kol!" _Her hands are warm, like sunlight, as she places them on his cheeks. _"Kol! Kol!" _Her skin is soft, nothing like his crispy demeanour. Her hair is light, like an angel, and her eyes…her eyes are the ocean.

"Kol calm down! It was only a dream!" Her voice brings him back.

His body ceases to tremble. Suddenly, the fire has been extinguished and all there is left is her. His friend. His family. His sister. She wraps her arms tightly around him, almost forcing him to catch his breath. Engulfed in her warm embrace, he begins to feel his heartbeats, they are oddly slow and calm.

"There was fire Bekah." He finally tells her. She nods her head, silently. "So much fire. And blood and Nik…Nik was crying. Did you know that? That Nik cried for me? I didn't know that Bekah. I didn't think he cared so much―"

He goes on like this, for almost an hour, sounding like a mad men. Rebekah knows this all too well. She'd seen this type of behaviour in Niklaus, after the night he'd first transformed himself in to a wolf. And Elijah did the very same when he first killed a human. Rebekah had been there for each of her brothers. Madness, insanity, death, betrayal, nothing could push her away from family. Not even Kol's outbursts of pain and agony.

"It's okay," she whispers, combing his sweaty hairs with her fingers. "Everything's going to be okay Kol. You're alive now. We'll be a family once more, I assure you."

"Bekah please," he then wiggles himself out of her grasp. "Don't lie, not to _me_."

She's stares at him, in obvious disbelief. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"This family will never be whole." He tells her, refusing to look her in the eye. "It never was in the first place."

A tear escapes her eye. Rebekah sniffles and forces a smile on her lips. "You give up much too easily, Kol."

He chuckles. "You're one to talk." He counters her. "You wanted to rid yourself of Nik, not too long ago. And now, here you are, taking Elijah's place and speaking of family?"

She looks to his open window, the stars sparkle within the night. Her smile becomes a little more genuine. "I guess that," the moonlight shines bright over Kol's head, "having you back changed me."

At first, he is a bit touched by her revelation. He feels a little light and airy, like sweet pink cotton candy. However, he rolls his eyes at the thought of peace and tranquility. Nothing is ever certain, at least, not for him.

"How sentimental of you, sister dearest." His tone is sarcastic just a small hint of sincerity, which he fails to conceal within his own cynicism. Rebekah sees right through him.

"Kol," her hands are tense now, as he has become more distant towards her. "If it's all right with you then, I'm going to stay here for a while."

"I don't need you to look after me. Go back to sleep, you seem tired."

"Pushing me away won't stop your nightmares." She knows how much he hates it when she mentions that word. Because, if anything, they are more than just nightmares. They are horrific memories of his own death, which he will never be able to forget. "I can help you. Let me help you."

The wind sweeps in through the cracks of the walls. It whistles a tune and for once, Kol feels the chill in the air. He feels alive for a second. But only for a second. He closes his eyes and his sister stubbornly remains, glued to his mattress.

"On one condition," his voice trembles at the memory of golden hairs and bright eyes. And his childish grin and her kind smile. "Will you sing mother's song for me?"

She raises a brow at him, "you mean, the one she would sing you to sleep with? That old lullaby?"

"Yes."

She looks in to his eyes for the first time tonight. And then, she sees _it_. The image of a little brown haired boy with irises that glow fluorescent neon. With indigo colored dreams, and a future so bright, all ruined and smashed to bits with the curse of time.

This broken man is her brother. A man made of back-holes and chaos.

(her lips fall open, and her voice escapes in to a melody of sounds)

_"Deep in the meadow,"_

(he lies his head on her lap)

_"under the willows,"_

(and closes his tired eyes)

_"a bed of grass, a soft green pillow,"_

(they feel as if they are children again)

_"lay your head down and close your sleepy eyes."_

(as if they are innocent and young and beautiful, all over again)

_"and when again they open, the sun will rise."_

(as if they are not dead)

_"here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daisies guide you from every harm, here your dreams, sweet and_―_"_

(Kol begins to snore quite softly. Rebekah weaves her fingers in to his hairs, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips).

**.**

**/ / / **

**Tbc**

** / / /**

**.**

_Le more notes:_ Kol's song is actually from The Hunger Games. Just wanted to let you know, in case you were curious about it. Reviews are always lovely. Thank you for reading!

―**_Xoxo Carter_**


	3. iii

_Le notes:_ Hello again all you fabulous people! Kol is back in these drabbles as well, so I keep the same timeline I created in the last chapter for his character. Also, I am aware that there is a lack of romance in these drabbles but I really want to practice writing family-bonding and friendships. Mostly because I write _A LOT_ of romance/angst and I want to explore new grounds of writing. Anyway, hope you still enjoy!

_Summary:_ park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, and dream about me. ―-Multiple pairings/friendships (a series of unrelated drabbles, includes: klayley, camcel, tybekah, etc.)

**.**

**._.**

**we long for starlight and the low tide**

**._.**

**.**

_part three_

**.**

**/ / /**

**kol/josh**

**.**

thirteen: ―_we'll laugh until our ribs get tough_

**.**

Josh's stay at the Mikaelson mansion is actually quite boring. While Rebekah and Niklaus seem to ignore his presence, Elijah does try to befriend Josh, in awkward ways. Although he did appreciate the effort, he hadn't much in common with the sophisticated original. Davina's been a little reserved since Marcel brought her into Klaus's home. So, all in all, Josh has been a little lonely.

Kol's resurrection had certainly startled the newly turned vampire. Another Mikaelson in the house wasn't exactly what he needed, at the moment.

Of course, the youngest brother's wildness and sense of fun surprised Josh, quite the bit. Tonight was certainly no different. Kol was up in a tree with binoculars on. He also had a bowl of popcorn on his lap and, strangest of all, he was snickering.

Josh observes him for a while before Kol finally notices his presence.

A cold chill rushes down Josh's spine as their eyes meet and the original vampire smiles his way.

"So then," he begins, still sitting on the tree branch. "Are you going to spend all night staring or," his smirk stretches wider, "are you going to join me up here?"

It wasn't a request as it was more of an order. Even though it was posed as a question, Josh knew, well enough, that the Mikaelsons weren't really fond of 'requests'. Simply put, Josh only swallowed nervously and made his way up the tree. Apparently, he asked for some excitement and now, he was regretting it entirely.

Perhaps, 'boring' wasn't so bad.

"What exactly are you up to?" Josh asks, curiously.

Kol smiles, fondly and sincerely. And it's weird in all sorts of ways until it's not, because Kol hands him the pair of binoculars. "See for yourself."

Josh figures that he's got nothing to lose. Kol's friendliness if awfully refreshing. Honestly, it was like having a child around the gloomy house. A spark of fire, a trick of light. He'd never admit that to Kol though, not when he was already cocky enough on his own.

Instead, Josh brings the binoculars up to his eyes.

"You're spying on your sister," he concludes, spotting Rebekah walking towards her dresser. Kol nods his head. Josh chuckles. "Okay, that's not creepy at all." He sarcastically rings.

Kol then yanks the binoculars away from Josh. "I'm not just spying on her for no good reason." He specifies. "I put frogs in her dresser."

"You what?"

"Quiet! I'm going to miss all the fun."

Josh is exasperated and yet, he can't say that this isn't the most fun he's had ever since he stepped in to the Mikaelson household. Kol hands him an extra pair of binoculars from his right pocket. "Her reaction is going to be priceless; you wouldn't want to miss it." Kol adds on.

Josh smiles anyway and takes the binoculars.

(Rebekah screams hysterically and backs away from her dresser, hitting her back against the wall in the process. _"Kol! You buffoon! These are my vintage clothes!"_)

Both boys laugh out loud for almost five whole minutes. One of them almost chokes on the popcorn and the other almost falls off the tree branch.

"Okay," Josh says, looking to Kol and catching his own breath. "I guess that was pretty funny."

"Well, it's always nice to share a laugh with someone, why don't you join me next time? Nik's in for quite the surprise when he sees all the rats I released in to his art studio."

"That sounds fun and all, but I think Klaus wouldn't hesitate to kill me for that so, I'll pass."

Kol sighs. "Understandable _mate_."

"Still, thanks for this," Josh admits. "I needed a laugh."

"Not a problem," Kol hops off the tree branch at the speed of light, still laughing about Rebekah but mostly, he's laughing because Josh's eyes were covered with black eye-shadow thanks to the binoculars he borrowed.

**.**

**/ / /**

**original family/hayley**

**.**

fourteen: ―_growing young_

**.**

On Thursday nights, Elijah likes to prepare family dinners and invites everyone to the table. Rebekah picks the movie they will watch later on in the evening. Klaus likes to bum around and complain about the uselessness of it all (afterwards, he ends up leaving and going off to some bar). While Kol picks a video game and asks Hayley to teach him how to play it. She's really caught off guard by how enthusiastic he is about the new world.

"What's this?" He questions, quite innocently.

"Mario Kart." Hayley answers.

"Any violence?"

"Not really. It's mostly for children. So, it's actually perfect for you."

At first, Kol manages to laugh but afterwards, the most obvious thing starts to dawn on him. "Watch your tongue wolf girl."

She rolls her eyes before Elijah calls them over for dinner.

("Just a second 'Lijah! Hayley's teaching me how to play Mario Kart!" Kol exclaims.

Elijah raises a brow. "How to play what?"

"An obnoxious video game." Rebekah informs. "Honestly, who's idiotic idea was this? Buying him a game console when he's already lazy enough.")

Later on, Klaus comes back from the bar only to see an exhausted little wolf, lying on the couch with a wet towel over her head. An enthusiastic Kol, who's clearly been up all this time, screaming at the tv screen (_"why can't I pass this stupid level?"_). Rebekah is painting her toenails and Elijah is doing dishes. Klaus merely leans against the door and smiles, touching his fang with the tip of his tongue.

("You haven't even passed a dozen levels yet? How tragic." Kol looks to Klaus with a very confused expression. "Give it here _little_ brother," Klaus takes the controller from him and sits. "Let me show you how it's done.")

**.**

**/ / /**

**rebekah/camille**

**.**

fifteen: ―_flirt_

**.**

_(slightly au, includes a character from Pretty Little Liars)_

Camille bumps in to her while walking out of the athletics department, all sweaty and messy and of course, she is frazzled.

"Oh," Rebekah smirks, "hello there Cami, how are you?"

She widens her eyes, in disbelief. "Good, I guess." Camille answers. Rebekah nods her head. An uncomfortable silence rolls in. Cami breaks it because she's actually quite a nice person. Which made Rebekah feel a bit queasy. "So, you're going to school now?"

"Yes I am," she says, cheerfully. "I figured that while I'm here, might as well see what the universities have to offer."

"I see, are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"I am actually, thanks for asking."

(Another silent moment. And then, Camille takes a step forward. "Well I should be―")

"Camille." And just when she's about to leave, a dark haired and light eyed boy walks towards her (wearing a lab coat). "There you are."

"Hi Wren." She greets. Finally, she realizes that Rebekah and Wren are in some sort of staring contest. While the blonde vampire is smiling, flirtatiously, Wren is scratching the back of his head quite nervously. Nonetheless, he grins back.

Camille rolls her eyes. "Wren, this is Rebekah. Rebekah, this is Wren."

"Nice to meet you," Wren holds his hand out.

"Pleasure's all mine." Rebekah admits, shaking his hand. "A medical student then?" She takes note of his lab coat.

He pulls on his collar. "Is it that obvious?" Wren bluffs. Rebekah girlishly giggles.

Cami sighs.

Obviously, they ignore her presence. (Wren's eyes are locked with Rebekah's glowing irises. "So, what's your major?"

"English. I'm quite fond of books, to be honest."

"I must admit, I like a woman who enjoys her fair share of fables and tales."

"Well, I like a man who knows his way around the human body.")

Camille rolls her eyes, pushing Wren out of the way. He stays, still completely focused on the blonde vampire.

(Later, Wren asks Rebekah to dinner and she agrees, without a second thought).

**.**

**/ / /**

**kol/elijah**

**.**

sixteen: ―_and I thought that all those little kids are going to grow up someday_

**.**

The rising sun blazed liquid gold, peaking through the clouds and blocking the eldest original's vision as he stares out his bay view window. His mornings were spent frying eggs and toasting bread for a very hungry mother to-be. Though Elijah had no complaints, he did have to admit that he was feeling a bit sluggish this morning. He scratched his eye with his knuckle before he started to hear quick footsteps, rushing down the stairs.

"Kol," he turns to see his younger brother. He hurries to put his shoes on and breathes heavily because he's seriously running out of time. "Where are you headed?" Elijah questions, still tired.

"I have school." He mentions to his brother, who is actually pleasantly surprised. "And I'm very _very _late for my morning class."

"When did you sign up for school?"

"Bekah and I registered together about a week ago. We were getting bored just sitting around this house and chasing after Nik's drama." Kol explains, dusting off his jeans and pulling at his backpack. Elijah feels a little confused but mostly, he's impressed and proud. Kol had been known to be much too lazy, so the fact that he was so eager to get to class really caught Elijah by surprise.

"Well, I'm off now. See you in the afternoon 'Lijah."

And the door slams shut.

**.**

**/ / /**

**kol/camille/rebekah**

**.**

seventeen: ―_well, aren't you just a ball of sunshine?_

**.**

It's Cami's first university lecture of the day and the auditorium is chalk full of people. There's barely enough room to breathe, Wren releases. It also doesn't help that it's a scorching summer day, with the overhead fan sending hot air around the room. Rebekah's skirt starts sticking to her thighs as they take a seat.

Halfway through the lecture, something hits Cami on the back of her head. She scowls and turns around.

There is a boy with dark hairs and eyes, and a devilish smile resting on his lips.

("That was meant for Bekah," he mouths. Nonetheless, he still forgets to apologize to her).

She hands Rebekah the paper ball anyway. The blond vampire unravels it, thanking Cami softly. She giggles when she discovers the over-exaggerated doodle of their professor and shows it to Wren. He proceeds to snicker along with her. They smile back at Kol who's focused on the back of Cami's head.

He throws another paper ball her way, just for the heck of it.

**.**

**/ / /**

**kol/camille**

**.**

eighteen: ―_excuse me for being too forward_

**.**

He sees her on his way to the library as she's sitting on a desk and staring out the window with bored eyes and a blank expression on her face.

"Is the outside world really all that interesting?" He questions and she's a bit startled by his sudden presence.

"It's all right." She keeps the conversation to a minimum, well aware of Kol's scandalous reputation. Plus, she didn't have the best history with the Mikaelsons. So she wasn't counting on making friends with Kol, of all people.

"There are other things to look at." He mentions, taking a seat before her.

She actually cracks a smile. He's trying to flirt with her, it's quite comedic. It might just anger Niklaus, just a bit. Camille thinks she might be comfortable with that idea. "Like what?"

"Well, there's the campus map, the mediocre self-motivation posters hanging around the walls, the bulletin board to your right, the school paper and of course," he bites his bottom lip and smiles her way. "There's always me."

The seductive look in her eyes strokes his ego. "I'm more interested in the bulletin board actually."

"Ouch."

She laughs a little too loudly.

(They spend almost ten more minutes, flirting, before they exchange numbers. Afterwards, Kol thinks of Klaus's reaction to all this and it amuses him quite the bit).

**.**

**/ / /**

**Tbc**

**.**

**/ / /**

_Le more notes: _Oh God, this is turning in to a Kol's-back-to-life-and-we're-all-happy type of story. Sorry about that, he's just become my muse, somehow. I'll try to write different characters in the next chapter.

―**_Xoxo Carter_**


End file.
